Amazing Stuff, Dynamite
by Lady Arachnia
Summary: Who said silence is golden? Personally I think dynamite works a lot better when getting to the golden part of a job. Ian HoweOC
1. Chapter 1

**This part of the story is pre-National Treasure the others will happen during or after.**

Ian Howe growled at the piles of books and maps spread out in front of him. "This place is impossible to get into!" He snarled slamming his fist into the desktop. His girlfriend and best accomplice, Catrina also called Wild Cat by the guys, leaned casually on the desk. "Not impossible, just tough." Ian glared at her. "The last time you said that we lost three guys to the FBI and they almost got me too!" Catrina shrugged, "How the Hell was I supposed to know they would have guards patrolling the _ventilation_ system?" Ian glared at her some more. "That's part of your job." Again, Catrina shrugged, "This time I planned the whole thing well in advance. I placed two of my own people inside the building as security guards. They haven't got a record on them and they've agreed to allow themselves to be "overpowered" by us." Ian nodded, impressed. "Excellent, now how are we going to get the money out without being caught?" Cat cocked her head, "Not so fast there, that's your job." She smirked at him. "I'm going to get my girls ready for this job. Make sure your guys are ready." With a flick of her red hair, Cat glided out of Ian's office.

* * *

"Door 12 in 10 seconds." Ian told his men. Victor cut the lock off of the steel door and pulled it aside. Cat stepped into the vault with Ian. "Like clockwork." She said, smirking slightly. Ian nodded to his men. "Get to work." The men started shoving money into bags. Soon they had emptied the entire vault into their backpacks and duffel bags. Cat and Ian scooped up their share of the bags. The group picked their way back along the corridor to the exit. Everyone else climbed up through the grating into the truck and Cat started tossing up the remaining bags. She had just tossed up the last bag when a guard turned the corner into the tunnel. "Damn!" She gasped. Luckily the guard couldn't see her face in the shadows as he raced towards her. "Give me a hand here!" She called to Ian. Ian grasped her wrist and pulled her into the back of the truck. The trap door slammed into place behind her. "That was close." Ian breathed, clutching Cat to his chest. He kissed her gently as they rode along in silence. She let her eyes close as she lay in the safe circle of his arms.

* * *

"Ian?" Victor called to him through the locked door. "Go away!" Ian snapped, throwing a shoe at it while continuing to kiss Cat. Cat moaned as his lips found a tender spot on her chest. "It's urgent, the cops are out here!" Ian stopped moving for a moment. "Forgive me, love." He whispered to Cat. She smiled silkily and slipped out of bed. Ian wrapped a robe around her shoulders and pulled on his own. Then they proceeded to the door together. Four policemen stood in the center of the front hallway. "Ah, Mr. Howe," The men blushed as they spotted Cat in her robe, "We got a tip last night that you might know something about the huge lift that happened two days ago at the safes." Ian kept his face impassive even though his heart was pounding. What if they took Cat away from him? Apparently Cat had the same thought for she gripped his hand tightly. "I don't know anything about it." He replied to the unspoken question. "How about your lady friend?" The police turned their eyes to Cat, but not to study her for signs of lying but just to look at her. Cat used that to her advantage. "What would a girl like me know about robberies?" She leaned casually on Ian's shoulder, revealing a bit more cleavage. The police were practically drooling. Ian picked up his cue. "If you men have nothing better to do than stare at _my_ girl, please remove yourselves from the premises." The police nodded quickly and ducked out of the building. Cat breathed a sigh of relief as they drove out of sight. Ian lifted her chin. "Much to close," He whispered, kissing her passionately. Cat pulled him gently back into the bedroom and fell backwards onto the bed. Ian slowly began to remove the robes and the passion intensified.

* * *

**Sadly I don't own Ian. If I did...has extremely dirty thoughts lol. So yeah, please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**And here it is ladies and gents! The long awaited part 2.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Cat leaned casually on the edge of the table, her Poker cards hidden in her slim hands.

Ian sat next to her, his hand creeping around her waist.

Without looking away from her cards, Cat slapped him.

Their fellow Poker player, Ben Gates, looked up at them.

Cat smiled coyly at him and pushed out a few chips, "Bump it 10." She said.

The others placed their own bets.

"Cards on the table," Ian said a few minutes later.

Ben laid down a three, a four, a six, and a seven. All except for the seven were diamonds.

Ian laid out a Jack, Queen, and King of Spades. He reached for the chips, but Cat shook her head.

"Uh-uh, baby boy." She smirked and showed them her hand, a Jack, a Queen, a King, and an Ace of clubs.

Ian glared falsely at her, but then gave her a quick kiss when Ben wasn't looking. "So, Ben," Ian began, "What was it you wanted to talk to us about?"

Ben glanced around before leaning across the table. "Okay, in 1832, the last remaining signer of the Declaration of Independence was dying. He went to see the president, but was unable to see him. So he took my great-great-great-grandfather into his confidence and passed him this clue." Ben pulled a worn slip of paper from his pocket.

Cat took it from him and proceeded to read it. "The secret lies with Charlotte." She raised an eyebrow. "How can this be any good to us? This Charlotte girl is probably long dead, taking the secret with her."

Ben shook his head. "See that's the thing, I don't think Charlotte is a woman. I think Charlotte is a ship. I was doing some research and came across the records of an old ship named the Charlotte around 1776 that was lost at sea. No one has been able to recover her."

Cat leaned forward, interested now. "What has this Charlotte that we would want?" She arched a perfect eyebrow.

Ben nodded, "Of course, supposedly she holds the secrets of treasure. My family has been hunting for it for six generations, but me? Well, I have no money to finance a trip to where the ship should be. That's were you two come in."

Ian gave Ben a bored look, "What's in this for us?"

Ben shrugged, "Who knows until we find the treasure."

Ian glanced at Cat who nodded. "All right, I'll help if you let me come with you."

Ben grinned, "Absolutely. I'll make all the necessary arrangements, you just get packed." He nearly tipped over his chair in his haste to get out and start preparing.

Cat cocked her head, "What exactly does this do for us?" She asked.

Ian grinned, "A large payday and perhaps a nice long vacation somewhere in the Caribbean." He gently kissed Cat before standing up to leave the public card room.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Cat stretched her long pale arms out above her head. She rolled onto her side and gazed at the sleeping Ian next to her. "Come on, we've got to meet Ben at 5." She gently shook Ian and he groaned.

"Not so loud."

Cat rolled her eyes. "You shouldn't have had so much to drink last night, now let's go!" She said even louder than before as she jerked the covers off of Ian.

Ian tumbled to the floor. "Do you have to do that?" He growled.

Cat flipped her hair over her shoulder and headed off to take a shower. It would be her last for several days. She had just turned on the shower when the bathroom door opened.

Ian slipped into the bathroom.

Cat opened the shower door a little bit. "Ian, you're not supposed to be in here. I'm trying to take a shower." She smirked as he removed his thin shirt.

"I know, but we both so enjoy taking showers together…" He trailed off as he removed the last of his clothes and slipped into the shower beside her. He cupped her chin in his hand. "I love you." He whispered, kissing her deeply.

Cat broke the kiss first, as she came up for air.

Ian, however, seemed not to need the air as he trailed kisses down her neck and onto her chest. His fingers traced circles on her lower back.

Cat ruffled his wet blonde hair with her fingers as she moaned.

The Englishman smiled at his lover as he recaptured her lips and pressed her firmly against the wall.

"Ian, we have to meet up with Ben." Cat whispered as she caught his ear between her teeth and nibbled lightly on it.

Ian stopped his kisses. "Fine, be that way." He pretended to pout and gave her these great big "puppy" eyes.

She felt herself soften. "I'll take a long shower with you when we get back, but we have a job. Remember?"

Ian nodded. He then reached up and pulled a bottle of body wash off of the top shelf and dumped a blob into his hand. He began to massage the soap into Cat's pale skin.

Cat felt for a moment like purring. The sensations were unbelievable. She proceeded to pin Ian against the wall.

"I thought you said we needed to meet Ben." Ian murmured into her mouth.

The redhead smirked, "Ben can wait." Then she pressed herself firmly against Ian.

Let's put it this way, they had an interesting shower.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Glad you guys could make it for the trip." Ben said grasping their hands.

Ian grinned, "Wouldn't miss this for the world." He turned to Cat, "I have a surprise for you."

Cat raised an eyebrow. "And what would that be?"

A man with very short hair and firm muscles appeared from behind the jet.

"Shaw!" Cat cried, launching herself out of Ian's embrace.

Shaw caught his younger cousin in his arms. "How has Ian been treating you?" He asked.

The look on Cat's face was all the info that Shaw needed. He laughed and hugged her tightly. "It's great to see you again." He whispered.

Cat kissed her cousin on the cheek. "You too." She disentangle herself from Shaw's iron grip and watched as he went back to pack the jet before returning to Ian's side.

Ben mockingly bowed to Cat and gave her a big smile. "Hello, Catrina. Long time no see."

Cat smiled back, "Yes, a very long time." She wrapped an arm around Ian's broad shoulders.

Just then a young man with a dorky knit hat on showed up.

"Riley, we aren't even in a temperature that requires something like that." Ben said bluntly, pointing at the guy's hat.

"A black-haired cat crossed my path this morning as I was leaving the house, that's bad luck." The man called Riley retorted.

Cat smiled silkily, "I hope you don't have anything against red-haired "Cat"s."

Riley glanced at her nervously, "Ben, who is the creepy lady with Ian?"

Ben stifled a laugh. "This is Catrina Van Tassel, Ian's girlfriend. She's a brilliant artist."

A smiled crossed Cat's face. "That's me."

Ian shifted the pack on his free shoulder as he extended a hand to Riley. "I'm Ian Howe."

Riley tentatively gripped his hand. "Riley Poole."

"Riley is the only guy I found that was crazy enough to believe in the treasure was real and could help us find the _Charlotte_. He's a technology genius." Ben picked up a bag. "Well, we should get going."

Cat slung her bag over one shoulder and started off towards the loading area.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**I'm sorry for the delay on this chapter. And on all my other stories, but I've been hitting roadblocks extremely hard lately. So please bear with me. I don't think that "Reign of Fire" will be continuing any time soon as I have rather lost interest in the story. I will at least try to get a chapter posted, but it won't happen any time soon. I'm really swamped with school, friends, and a lot of drama is happening with my fam. So thanks for being my loyal readers.**


End file.
